


Motherly Love

by reallygrossstuff



Series: Mom!Kanaya [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Diapers, Mommy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallygrossstuff/pseuds/reallygrossstuff
Summary: Dave enjoys some quality time with Kanaya.Reposted from Tumblr in case of the purge





	Motherly Love

There were very few situations where Dave felt comfortable losing control, and even fewer where he felt like he could give that control to someone else.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to – everyone needs time to relax sometimes, and Dave was no exception. It was simply that most of the time he didn’t feel safe relaxing alone, and there weren’t many people in his life he felt he could trust not to take advantage of his vulnerable moments. Rose and Karkat were safe to spend time around, but he still didn’t feel comfortable fully letting go. To his surprise, though, he had found someone he could be fully open with, someone he hadn’t expected at all.

Dave walked slowly to the front door, hiding his uncertainty behind his shades as he knocked quietly. It only took a few seconds for the door to open, and he was quickly ushered inside.

Kanaya smiled as the door closed behind him, leading Dave further in with a hand on his shoulder. “It’s so nice to see you, Dave. You’re right on time!”

“Guess it’s worth being on time.” He shrugged, shoulders still hunched a little. Despite his innate understanding of time, seeing Kanaya was the only thing he was ever perfectly on time to – he usually made the extra effort to be either early or late, but it felt right to be here exactly when he was asked to be.

“Well, I’m glad I can make it worth it.” The smile didn’t leave her face as they moved further into the house. Dave knew she preferred lighting her home with sunlight, but today all the curtains were drawn, adding to the feeling of privacy and security. Dave could only be silently grateful for it as he was led into what he had come to consider ‘his’ room in the troll’s house.

Kanaya walked Dave into the nursery, closing the door behind them and guiding him to the middle of the room. She didn’t even have to ask him to undress, as he slowly stripped out of his shirt and jeans, toeing his shoes off before stuffing his socks inside them. After enduring her stare for a few moments, he removed his shades and set them gently on the dresser, leaving himself only in his boxers.

He wasn’t in those for long, either, as Kanaya ushered him to lay on the changing table, tugging them off for him. He’d been ridiculously embarrassed the first time she did this, but now his face barely flushed as she applied powder and slid a diaper under his hips, taping it up securely around his waist. The diaper itself was plain white, but the plastic pants she shimmied up his legs afterwards were pale pink and ruffled on the seat.

“Now, is that enough for today?” She probably could’ve guessed the answer, but it was part of their little routine that she asked. “Or do you want me to dress you up some more?”

Dave shrugged again, not meeting her eyes as he answered. “I guess you could keep going, if you want. ‘m not gonna stop you.”

This was also part of their routine, and one that Kanaya had predicted. Dave was barely finished speaking before she was pulling a pair of pink-and-white striped thigh-highs up his legs, making sure they rested smoothly and sat evenly at the tops of his thighs.

This was her favourite part, getting to dress Dave up. When they’d first started, she’d been surprised to find that no outfit was too emasculating, no accessory too extravagant, as long as she remained steadfast and trustworthy – a small price to pay, in her opinion.

As Kanaya guided him to sit up, he obediently held his arms up, letting them catch the sleeves of the top she lowered onto him. It was somewhere between a shirt and a dress, the hem flaring out a little around his hips and leaving his diaper exposed. Like the rest of his current outfit it was pink, with some white ruffling around the bottom resembling a petticoat.

“That looks very nice on you.” She took Dave’s hand, helping him up onto his feet and leading him to the mirror she’d put up. He twisted and turned to look himself over, his petticoat swishing just high enough to show off his padded backside. His face was more readable without his shades, and Kanaya could spot the slight smile that quirked his lips as he played with the hem of his top.

As she leaned around him to secure the clip of a pacifier – also pink, of course – to the breast of his top, Kanaya smiled and nodded in approval. “I think that’s enough. I can dress you up some more later if you want, but for now I think you look very pretty.”

Dave’s shy smile remained as he ducked his head slightly, face heating up again. “You think so?”

“I know so.” She nodded firmly, patting his cheek before stepping away towards the door. “Now, why don’t you go play with your toys while I get you something to eat?”

As they both walked out, Dave to the living room and Kanaya to the kitchen, he stayed at her side for as long as possible, still a little subdued. Still, he had enough courtesy to mumble a quiet “thanks, mom,” as they parted, meeting her eyes for a moment.

Kanaya’s smile widened, and she reached out again to pat his cheek, this time ruffling his hair a little too. “Of course, sweetie. Any time.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my Tumblr, [reallygrossstuff](https://reallygrossstuff.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Find me there, if I survive the purge


End file.
